Glad You Said Hi
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil sits next to a boy who's name is Dan on the bus, they share glances and Phil is the first one to speak. They bond over their favorite things and that's how their friendship started.


Riding the bus to school wasn't something that Phil Lester enjoyed doing at all, he just hated riding the bus. Phil would much rather walk to school, but his parents wouldn't let him. Phil's parents were definitely protective, and so they thought it was too dangerous for him to walk to school, even though it was only a 15 minute walk to school from their house.

It was a Monday morning, another week of school to deal with. Phil was only in his sophomore year of high school, and it was only half way through the year. Phil didn't hate school, but it didn't love it either. He was that shy kid who nobody really cared about, and people usually left him alone. So, of course, Phil didn't have any friends. Sometimes Phil didn't mind though, because he liked to be alone. But other times, it got lonely.

Phil stood outside of his house, with his backpack over his shoulder. He looked over and sighed when he saw the bu. Once the bus finally arrived, the door opened and he walked onto it. He walked towards the middle and saw a seat though someone was already sitting in it. Phil looked down at the boy and bit his lip nervously. "Hi. Can I, uhm, sit with you?" Phil asked quietly, almost ready to feel the rejection from the boy, like he usually got from most.

The boy looked up and slowly nodded, but remained silent.

Phil smiled slightly and then he nervously sat down next to him. He immediately took out his ipod and started listening to Muse, one of his favorite bands that he loved very much. Music was the only thing that kept Phil from going absolutely insane during the bus driver, and he didn't understand how people could be so awake at this time? It was 7 o' clock in the morning! Far too early, in Phil's opinion.

The boy who was sitting next to Phil, couldn't help but glance over and watched as Phil took his ipod out, he tried to see what he was listening to but he quickly looked out the window again when Phil looked at him, not wanting to look like a total creep. He didn't know this boy who was now sitting next to him, but he didn't have any friends so maybe this would be his chance to have one, if he didn't make himself look like a complete idiot.

Phil couldn't help but smile a little when he looked at the other boy sitting next to him, blushing slightly when he noticed that the boy had been watching him previously. "Do you like Muse?" Phil asked randomly, trying to start a conversation with the boy.

The boy immediately looked at him and nodded. "They're my favorite band," He replied.

"Mine too," Phil said, smiling a real smile this time. "My name is Phil."

"I'm Dan," The boy said. He quickly looked down at his hands after he spoke.

_And so that's how Dan and Phil's friendship began_.

Phil sat next to Dan everyday on the bus, sometimes they chatted with each and sometimes they didn't say anything at all. But, that was okay, because they still talked to each other.

Phil started to develope a little crush on Dan, a couple of weeks after they started talking with each other. Dan was a beautiful boy, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was also very quiet though, which was something he and Phil had in common. Phil also realized how much he and Dan had in common; they loved the same bands, same movies, same TV shows and even the same video games, they both stayed up late on the internet. Dan could do the littlest things and Phil's heart would just melt, because Dan was so cute.

"Hi," Phil said as he sat down next to Dan on the bus.

"Hi," Dan replied. He sneezed and then he blushed. "Sorry."

Phil couldn't help but smile, and he even blushed a little. "That's okay. Are you sick?"

"No, I don't think so. I hope not," Dan said.

"Maybe it'll be just a little cold," Phil told him.

"Maybe," Dan mumbled. He let out a yawn.

Phil bit his lip as he watched Dan and then he quickly looked away from him.

Whilst Phil was looking away from him, Dan quietly but quickly pulled out a piece of paper and then he carefully stuck it into a pocket in Phil's backpack, hoping that he would see it later. Dan was too shy to give Phil his number by talking to him, even though they've been talking with each other for a few weeks, they were still very shy with each other.

"See you later then?" Dan asked as he and Phil walked off of the bus, as they had just gotten to school. It was a quiet bus ride, but that's how it was sometimes between the two boys.

"Yeah, of course," Phil said. He smiled as he watched Dan walk away.

It was later on when Phil was in Study Hall. He actually liked having Study Hall before lunch because the Study Hall was held in the cafeteria, which meant that Phil didn't have to get up from his table, or go to his locker or anything. It was quite nice for him.

Phil sighed quietly to himself as he was looking around for a pencil in his backpack. He blinked a few times when he saw a folded up piece of paper, which he didn't remember putting in his backpack. He reached in and grabbed the piece of paper. Phil finally opened the piece of paper and was shocked at what was written on it; Dan's phone number.

_I like talking to you. Text me sometime? - Dan x_

Phil couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Dan really did like talking to him, and now he had given him his phone number. Phil never thought something like this would happen to him.

So when the school day finally passed by, Phil immediately ran out to the bus. He went straight to his and Dan's regular seat and he sat down. A few seconds later, Dan was also on the bus and was sitting next to Phil, though he didn't say anything to him.

Phil pulled out a piece of paper that had his own number. "Here-" He said, holding out the piece of paper to Dan. He bit his lip once Dan finally looked at him.

"What's that?" Dan asked as he took the paper from Phil.

"Look inside of it," Phil said, nodding towards the paper.

Dan sighed, "Okay then-" and then he unfolded the paper. He couldn't help but smile.

_I like talking to you too, here's my number - Phil xx_

Dan immediately looked over at Phil. "So, you did get it?" He asked.

Phil nodded. "Of course I did," He said. "You know I'm always free if you want to talk."

Dan blushed and also nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said. "I'm glad you said hi before."

"Yeah? I'm glad too," Phil said. And he knew that he was blushing, but he couldn't care less.


End file.
